The only reason
by israelianbabe15
Summary: Will goes to see Rachel in Spring Awakening and they get really smutty in her dressing room. Will/Rachel
1. her breasts

_Title_: The only reason.  
_Author_: Israelianbabe15  
_Pairing,Character(s)_: Rachel/Will  
_Rating_: M  
_Word Count_: 422  
_Spoilers_: none

_Summary_: Will goes to see Rachel in Spring Awakening and they get really smutty in her dressing room.

_Notes_: Filled this prompt.

**The only reason.**

_What a show !_

On her way back to her dressing room, Rachel reflects on tonight's show.

She was flawless, again ! She was the perfect Wendla, but her new co-star could have been better.

Sitting down in her chair, she looked in the mirror !

_I'm a star !_

In that moment she hears a knock on the door.

"Come in !", thinking it was one of her co-stars to congratulate her for her performance, she didn't even bother to look who it was.

Suddenly he was standing behind her.

William Schuester.

Her former mentor, friend, _soulmate._

The surprised look on her face made him smile.

When she turned around they hugged and he told her how perfect she was. How perfect **everything** about her was.

She didn't get the hint very fast, but when she did, she looked even more surprised.

_It's happening, it's really happening !_

Then his lips were on hers, hard and demanding. She didn't care. Being way to happy with the situation and another dream coming true, she stopped thinking.

Their clothes were off very fast. He pushed her against the table, then put her legs around his hips, so she could sit on it.

While he trusted into her, she gasped. He groaned as he took some time to admire her breasts from this ankle.

They were the reason he came here, not to the theater, but to her dressing room.

While watching the show, he had realized that she wasn't a girl anymore. She had become a woman.

And he wanted that woman way to much.

He realized that he had been staring at her breasts for quite some time without doing anything productive, when she giggled.

He started trusting into her with rhythmical movements, that became faster and faster.

Feeling himself come, he didn't want to betray her of the privilege of coming first, or at least, of coming with him.

Pressing his thumb to her clit, he made her climax a second before him.

When he felt her walls clench around his cock, he couldn't hold back anymore.

Both of them shuddered in unison, until the aftershocks went off.

Pulling out of her, he saw the tears in her eyes and the little smile on her face.

Maybe this meant more to her than it meant to him? Maybe that crush wasn't just a crush ?

_But her breasts look really great from every ankle !_

The End ? Or should there be another chapter? Tell me !


	2. beautiful disaster

A/N: angle ^^ sry !

o.o.o.o

He didn't really want to hurt her, by telling her why all of this had happened, so he kept it to himself.

They went out on a date. First he only agreed to this, because he wanted to tell her softly.

_I only fucked you, because your breasts looked great ! _Just didn't make a good impression.

But he couldn't tell her on their first date, because she wore that cute little dress, showing too much of her breasts and also way too much of her legs.

So the reason for their second time was also very simple:

_I only fucked you a second time, because your legs look great too!_

Telling her on the second date didn't work out either. She wore a dress that showed her back perfectly.

_I only fucked you a third time, because I saw the tattoo on your back and it made me want to know, if it went all the way down to your ..._

He was a very lazy man, when it came to looking at the full body of the woman he fucks.

He always concentrated on the most important parts, so he just didn't see the tattoo, while watching her breasts and later her legs.

Telling her any of this on the third date was impossible.

She had her hair in a tight bun and all the way through their date he imagined freeing her hair, while fucking her again.

And he did.

_I only fucked you a fourth time, because I like your hair better, when it's loose!_

Finally on the fourth date, he wanted to tell her for real, but she caught him off guard.

On their fourth date, she decided to invite him over to her place, wearing a t-shirt, without that much of a cleavage, and jeans, that hugged her legs tightly, but he liked them better without anything on them.

She also had her hair pulled open and the tattoo on her back didn't show though the shirt.

_I only fucked you a fifth time, because I realized, how much I really liked you !_

At their wedding he told her all this, not being able to keep it from her any longer.

She smiled and said:

_I only fucked you the first time, because you finally wanted me._

_I only fucked you a second time, because I liked the way you stared at my legs throughout our first date._

_I only fucked you a third time, because you finally saw my tattoo and I didn't want to keep it from you._

_I only fucked you a fourth time, because you got my hair out of that terrible bun, faster than I could object._

_I only fucked you a fifth time, because you seemed to be as into this as I am._

**Oh and i don't know  
I don't know what he's after  
But he's so beautiful  
He's such a beautiful disaster  
And if I could hold on  
Through the tears and the laughter  
would it be beautiful  
Or just a beautiful disaster? **

**-Kelly Clarkson … Beautiful Disaster.**


End file.
